


Victuuri Shorts!

by StormingWolfSwords



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Choking, Everyone Is Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormingWolfSwords/pseuds/StormingWolfSwords
Summary: Yuuri is a bit of an exciteable and rather frisky morning person, Victor has come to learn and oh he couldnt have minded less. Just he wasnt expecting it to trigger a series of events where he learns of a new kink hes never tried nor thought about before and that was being choked by his husbands massive cock.And other one shot stories of domestic fluff and/or smut





	1. Choke Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: If you dont like choking kinks then this isnt the fic for you, sorry. 
> 
> And normally Im not one for writing about kinks (Sorry if I got anything wrong or missed things) 
> 
> Hope you enjoy my fic! Leave some comments and Kudos my friends!
> 
> Quick Edit: Sorry, but I didnt read this all the way through before posting it the first so im taking the time to do that now! Sorry about that!

There's beams of gold eching across his face, giving it a heavenly glow that made him look ethereal, a sleeping God of pure beauty as he scrunched his nose and silver lashes fluttered away sleep. There's a groan far down in the back of his throat, hoarse and callous as he tries to huddle back under the sheets due to his lack of liking mornings after having read the time on his phone. His growling stomach could be sated later, he mentally growls, hunger can kindly fuck off.  
  
It's training day, but who gives a single care in the world about that, certainly not Victor Nikiforov who would rather be huddled under the warm embrace of the sheets, tucked away from the awful and busy world and deep in the lapses of his dreams. He yanks the sheets back over his head and waits for sleep to take him back to the blissful paradise of the bahamas, having the best sex he could ask for with his beloved naked on the beach, but that seems nearly impossible when he feels the bed dip beside him and the voice of an angel graces his ears.   
  
Then there's a slight nudge at the base of his thigh. Small, almost unnoticeable, but there and ever so slightly annoying.   
  
“Victor.” Voice hoarse and hair mussed Yuuri kicks him under the comforter in play.   
  
“Nooooo, Yuuri go back to sleeeeep.” Victor whines as a pillow smacks down on his blanket covered head.   
  
“Noooo, you need to get up.” He persists, another nudge and then he's rolling to spoon Victor.   
  
Yuuri has a knack for being a good snuggler, good enough to possibly even wake Victor from sleep because he knew how entrancing Yuuri was with his eyes lidded and lips pecking his chest with loving kisses so he had no choice, but to sit up and prop his head on an arm to watch with a groggy morning smile, but today it seemed like Victor was very adamant on staying right where he was in the comfort of their bed.   
  
Victor's so so warm trapped in his little cocoon and a sense of security envelopes Yuuri as he pulls the blanket back to reveal Victor's bare chest. A morning musk of man hits him straight away and Yuuri has to remind himself of the fact that Victor, however girly he got with painting his nails pink and twirling like an excitable disney princess when he got interested in something, he was still a man, a very masculinely built man who hates mornings. He takes in his scent for a moment relishing in the familiarity of it all, what glory he felt knowing he was the only one to wake up to this beautiful beautiful sight every day. A jolt of erotic delight strikes Southbound down his back and to places he imagined Victor touching him right now, every time he did. He pulled back smiling like a giddy child.   
  
He almost forgets there's a place outside of just him, Victor and the bed. Almost.   
  
“Yuuri, please put the covers back on, we can go in late today, coaches orders.” He flops back onto his pillow holding Yuuri close to him with his free arm, his scent all, but consuming Yuuri's senses and he makes a noise of disappointment when Yuuri riggles out from under him with little to no resistance. “Solnyshko~” He tries in one final attempt to coax Yuuri's warm body back to his to no avail.   
  
_Cheeky ass_ , he thinks, stuffing his face back into the pillows.   
  
“Victor, I don't want to sleep! I want you!” The pounding of Yuuri's fist on his chest after he carefully clambered up his side are enough to get him to sit up and restrain them, a groggy smirk on his face in contrast to his husband's red puffed out cheeks in an attempt to make Victor feel bad.   
  
“Morning.” He huffs, but there's a smile on his face regardless, Victor couldn't get mad when waking up to the very appreciated sight of the love of his life’s face everyday. He just couldn't manage a scowl, his resolve would melt faster than ice cubes on a hot summer day, that he was sure of.   
  
He brightens at the little smirk growing on Yuuri's adorably flushed features and the slight jerk of his head as he began moving slowly in place. It takes Victor a no time at all to notice the bulge that's slowly growing against his leg and how adorably a certain someone is rutting against it most likely too impatient to wait for him to fully wake. “Why can't you just let me sleep? You're so impatient moya Lyubov.” He coos. Though he would never purposely make Yuuri wait for anything if he could avoid it because his precious Love shouldn't have to and it would make himself seem cruel. Yuuri only deserved the best.   
  
“You take too long.” He whines already nearing Victor's waist with a sneaky hand that Victor had oh so foolishly let go of. It snakes past the waistband of his boxer shorts, cupping his ass and squeezing gently and Yuuri even has the audacity to play coy at that moment, big innocent eyes and a smirk that says _I've done nothing wrong,_ but at the same time also, _You're just being mean._   
  
Victor has to bite back a moan, his very weakness being exploited so easily like this is just unfair. He physically bites his lip, Yuuri having a sinful smile playing on his lips meanwhile taking Victor's bottom lip between his teeth.   
  
There's a sweet peck on Victor's lips then after Yuuri relents when he notices the dull sparks of arousal in his porcelain blue eyes then another on the junction between his shoulder and neck that lingers longer than it should, enough to  realise its definitely a hickey, Victor blanching in anticipation and slight embarrassment that Yuuri has gotten him bewitched so quickly and ah. It hits him.

  
Yuuri is especially in the mood right now. The very thought makes Victor's dick twitch. And he should probably take care of this. Like right now. But his mind has other ideas. Yes he's also on the cusps of desperation himself, but oh he feels like absolutely wrecking Yuuri into the bedsheets, nice and sloooowly. Especially if Yuuri is going to exploit his weaknesses so openly and absolutely evilly then he'll do the same to him. It would be all too easy to have Yuuri a shuddering mess and begging for him if he played his cards right in both their, post late night sex, arousal. He'd have the perfect revenge. Oh yes, he thinks and if it weren't for his hands being preoccupied steadying a very lovely someones waist to keep him from falling then he would definitely be maniacally rubbing them together like a supervillain at his ‘master’ plan.   
  
“Shower first!” He springs up, cupping Yuuri's ass and relishing in the high pitched yelp of surprise as legs curl around his back when he races off to the bathroom, beloved in arms.   
  
“Victor!” Yuuri shouts, a giggling mess unable to contain his laughter, as he's danced away to the bathroom, his eros glamour falling immediately while he's sat on the counter and allowed to giddly watch Victor start the shower with a fully awake smile.   
  
He's absolutely stunning when he has something planned, Yuuri thinks. But that doesn’t mean he's necessarily going to fall right into it. Yuuri knew better, knew his Vitya better.   
  
The mirror fogs up and steam swirls out of the shower in a low fog before Victor deems it hot enough and focuses all his attention on the smiling beauty on the countertop whose small flush has turned into anything, but. It suits him though as Victor cares a glance between his legs, obviously garnering the lovely erection of his husband the attention it rightfully deserved, _Yuuri himself_ deserved. Oh it’s still there, Yuuri's boxer shorts having a hard time containing it and Victor's mouth immediately runs dry. God Yuuri was beautiful. And he can feel his own arousal taking form in a heat that pools in his stomach then sinks lower before he can even process it, a cold shiver running down his back and up again. Oh yes he was enjoying this plan very very much.   
  
“Victor, my eyes are up here.” Yuuri teases.

  
And giggling of much excitement ensues with quick pecks to Yuuri's nose and cheeks that become relentless in their wake. Victor, so caught up in his beauty and all the wonderful things he knows he’d absolutely love to do to him under the heat of the shower faucet, forgets there's a world outside of them too for a little while. Victor has them both a mess of laughter as each is helped in stripping their clothes one by one to the very last sock on each foot. They sear into memories each feather-light touch across the others body and happy kisses shared in between muffled chuckles, Victor only stopping to eye up his love as hes lead by the hand to the shower with a swing of Yuuri's hips and the way his tongue runs along his lips as Victor pushes him back against the wall, hot droplets of water sliding down their muscled bodies, setting the erotic mood.   
  
Victor could get lost for hours inside Yuuri's blown pupils, so round and puppy dog-like and amazingly arousing. They're so deep in the throes of lust Victor swears Yuuri practically radiates it and Yuuri thinks the same as both their gazes flicker back and forth between the thing they both definitely want between the others legs, Victor being the engager of a proper kiss that had them grinding their flushed sexs together.  
  
Oh God, he almost forgets for a second each time how lovely and naturally Yuuri's body perfectly fits against his like a missing puzzle piece.  
  
Yuuri's the first to break, a long and quite gorgeous moan that reverberates off the walls that has Victor's dick hard and leaking before he knows it, simple praises spilling out one after the other driving Yuuri mad and wishing he never told Victor about his praise kink.Oh there are many regrets he has for their love life.  
  
“So beautiful, moya Lyubov. Gorgeous.” He encourages his hands finding a comfortable place squeezing Yuuri’s thighs, again another thing Yuuri really wishes he hadn't told Victor about. They dig into his skin to the point where they’re most likely going to bruise later, but Yuuri couldn't give a damn about that right now, he just wanted the heat of Victor's body on his and to kiss him silly into the shower tiles. He pushes his tongue against Victor's lips in questioning, finding himself frustratedly moaning against him when they won't part, only mild concern crossing his mind considering Victor was the one who dragged them here.   
  
Victor is all for the appealing invite of Yuuri’s tongue, but pushes him back against the wall before he can do so, ignoring the magnificently appalled and quite offended look Yuuri shoots him. Yuuri has a weird obsession for always finishing their kisses with at least a bit of tongue, not that Victor doesn't absolutely love that to any degree, but for his plan to work he can't have Yuuri winning him over and taking the lead straight out from under him with that lucrative mouth of his, no matter how much he’d love to kiss them both to an orgasm.  
  
“One minute Lyubov, I promise.” Pressing himself close with whispers ghosting Yuuri's ear, he takes the reddened tip between his teeth for a slight moment, adoring the quiet and excited shivers and evilly roams Yuuri's body with his fingers pinching wherever they decided to stop at that moment making Yuuri deliciously squirm and writhe beneath him. “You're so good Yuuri. So good.” He praises.   
  
Victor is a cruel cruel man.  
  
“Really?” Yuuri's breaths are ragged and sharp, they stutter when a thumb carefully and eloquently pads over his nipples and he can't hold back the tiny screams when Victor nips at them, rolling them skillfully between his teeth.  
  
“Really, Solnyshko.” His voice vibrates, sending shocks through Yuuri's system.  
  
And Yuuri knows this is just a part of Victor’s plan, all the senseless teasing and picking on him with his kinks, knows he shouldn't lose control this easily. It feels amazing though and Victor may not realise it, but Yuuri sure does and that's the fact that he knows he likes the way he sounds, knows it drives the man wild when he hears every little nuance of his voice be derived from the pleasure he brings him. Yuuri is no idiot when it comes to Victor Nikiforov and everything he loves about his sweet little Yuuri…..well little in a figurative sense anyways.   
  
He dares another lucrative roll of his hips, pressing them even closer, Victor's lashes fluttering in hidden pleasure not missed by Yuuri who lets out another groan, more guttural this time and smiles at the nip to his neck accompanied by a slightly angry growl in protest before Victor sinks lower down Yuuri's stomach, kissing the V-line of his hips bright pink mixed in red.  
  
“Victor!” He gasps when Victor flicks his nipples.   
  
Victor praises the slight jostle of Yuuri's hips in between each hickey he makes and each one has Yuuri boiling closer and closer to an orgasm he would normally hold off on, but knew they had to finish quickly with morning sex. Work was still work and they did have to be at the rink at a reasonable time regardless. It didn't dull the throbbing ache of his bobbing dick any less. Each bruise made along his waist line is harder than the next and Yuuri's going to absolutely lose his fucking mind if Victor doesn't stop teasing him and actually fucks him soon. If he would just move those lips of his a little farther down...   
  
That cheeky, but effectively seductive smirk is baring itself to Yuuri as his ass is groped and played with and massaged, Victor complimenting his partners pliant nature as he makes almost desperate sounding moans, rutting into nothing, but hoping its something soon.   
  
“Is my little Yuuri getting desperate? Does he want my tongue that badly?~”  
  
Desperate? As much as he'd like to say no, he was in fact very desperate. He wanted to taste the inviting warmth of Victors tongue, in his mouth on his dick, he didnt care he just wanted something other than the torturous nothing, the teasing, he was dying!   
  
Just when he thinks the torture will continue till he explodes there's the sudden shock of a warm tongue lapping up the clit of his cock and-  
  
“VICTOR!”   
  
Hips buck straight into Victor's mouth and maybe Victor should of thought this through because he ends up a gagging and coughing mess as Yuuri chokes him. Chokes him hard.    
  
Yuuri's length is nothing to scoff at, impressive is what Victor would use to describe it and he didn't want to even think about what size Yuuri possibly measured up to, not that it mattered, but still to lay it plainly, Yuuri was big and Victor wanted to cry. His mouth felt like it was being stretched open by a torture device as Yuuri's shaft slipped past his eager tongue and down the back of his throat in one rushed movement.  
  
It took a moment for either to realise the situation, Victor obviously a little faster than Yuuri as he sputtered out pools of saliva and something Victor recognized as part of dinner last night. He swallowed down the bitter taste in his mouth before the burning ache of being choked caught up to him. He had a moment to process he had just been choked for real, by Yuuri and….his massive shaft and….maybe the idea kept him hard and….wanting it to happen again.   
  
“Ah! Victor, I am so so sorry! I didn't mean to! I-I-I- Ah I didn’t know that was gonna happen, I'm sorry!”  
  
With a slick pop Victor shushed him with a pale finger to the mouth, surprisingly smiling.  
  
“Yuuri, it’s ok. I..kinda liked that actually.” Yuuri is a goddamn mess with his worries, Victor chuckles mindlessly.  
  
“You...liked it?” He cocks a brow, Victors hand not leaving his dick, in fact stroking it lightly to keep it from getting soft from his anxiety.  
  
“Maybe.” He answers curtley and Yuuri is taken aback.  
  
Did Victor just….get choked….by his dick….and like it?  
  
How could Victor fucking Nikiforov just say things like that with such a straight face!? Oh wait, because he is Victor fucking Nikiforov and Yuuri was the one fucking Victor Nikiforov, that's why!  
  
“I mean maybe if you did it a lot slower and not make me want to cry away the pain I'd be more interested.” A wink greets Yuuri as he eyes the man through parted fingers and again Yuuri is unsure how Victor can be so abashed with his mouth just spilling out this information without shame.  
  
“Yuuri?” Victor looks worried. Or curious? Yuuri can't really tell it's a bit of a confusing face Victor’s making, maybe it's both. Anyways, he doesn't understand it and it's making him worry. “Do you not want to do it?” Victor almost looks heartbroken. “I understand if you don't want to.” But that pout doesn't make his words the slightest bit convincing especially when his hand retracts to his side.  
  
Ah, then it occurs to Yuuri he hasn't actually given him a response yet. He's such an idiot.  
  
“N-no! Not at all! I'll try anything you want to, Victor! Just...are you sure?”  
  
“Of course!” He wraps a hand around Yuuri again, painfully eager with a ridiculous smirk that has Yuuri rolling his eyes because his husband’s confidence doesn't waver against any front. Especially towards embarrassing himself and those he loves.  
  
“Alright then.” He chokes down his nerves and runs a hand through his hair, pushing it back in the slicked erotic style that kills Victor at competitions especially if he wore the ensemble with his big wide framed glasses.  
  
Victor has the nerve to laugh at the little action before kissing Yuuri's tip then enveloping it whole swirling his tongue around to catch every sweet spurt of precum Yuuri has to offer and Yuuri doesn't dare hold back his moans of delight and relishes in the pleasure of his lover sucking him off. God Victor was a wonder to behold with his mouth. He was close though, something he had to be aware of considering how sensitive his dick had become now.  
  
Victor slowly, but surely takes Yuuri in deeper, hollowing out his cheeks and stroking Yuuri almost in time to his heartbeat and making each purposeful and to strike more intoxicating sounds out of him. At one point he cups Yuuri's balls and can't help, but be turned on by the way Yuuri cutely scrunches up his nose and squeezes his eyes shut in ecstacy all while making such beautiful sounds. It's baffling to him how absolutely amazing Yuuri Katsuki could be sometimes and Victor has to wonder where that horrible anxiety of his stemmed from. He was a beauty of nature, deserving of so much more than what he believed himself, someone he loved with all his heart to no end, a breathing work of art meant to be appreciated by the entire world. If Victor was a curator at an art museum he would make sure Yuuri and his beautiful dick carved out in a marble statue were the first things to be seen when entering, front and center at the doors with gold ropes protecting anyone, but himself from getting too close. Yuuri was everything and anything beautiful in this world, no doubts in Victor's mind and when he tells him he's close it drives to insanity, to the point of no return. He takes Yuuri in a little further nearing where his gag reflex would kick in soon. His eyes practically roll into the back of his head. He thinks he's discovered a new kink or plainly something he solely enjoys doing with Yuuri.  
  
“V-victor if you don't stop, I'll cum.” He shakily breaths out, a hand entangling in Victor's hair to ground him back into reality. Its soft and tentative with no force behind it, just enough to sate the urge of wanting to tear the shower walls apart. He receives a pleased hum that shocks his dick. “Ah!” He wishes Victor would do it again.  
  
And it's at this moment Victor licks stripes up Yuuri's entire length with vigor and then takes him back in again, hands slowly teasing red bruised nipples seeming ready to burst. Yuuri bucks his hips in response again, but this time Victor is prepared as it gently slides in, down his throat, past his aching gag reflex and comfortablely rests at the back of his throat. Yuuri doesn't hear any sounds of protest so he continues shallowing thrusting into Victors gaping and willing mouth. He tries not to bite Yuuri's dick off as his jaw clenches then relaxes taking in a breath of air to relax his muscles to take Yuuri's full length.  
  
And Victor didn't know he was missing out on so much before. A sense of after practice adrenaline hitting him at full force as he was choked, Yuuri's length an all consuming force that took up every inch of space in his mouth and God it felt weird, so so weird and indescribably exciting. Experiencing something new and enjoyable with his husband was the most gratifying feeling in the world especially since Yuuri seemed lost in it too, watching him with lidded eyes and panting harder and moaning louder with each inch he took in until he was nose to nose with Yuuri's happy trail. How on God's green Earth he never thought of this before he'll never know and screw all his maniacal planning this was just perfect. Absolutely perfect from Yuuri's hungry stare on him to the delicious taste of cum spilling down his throat like a waterfall without any choice in the matter if he was swallowing it or not, Yuuri screaming to the heavens in his release and the slow achy burn from forcing Yuuri's dick down.  
  
Now this was something special, something Victor thoroughly enjoyed and definitely would be doing again, maybe even going as far as to ask Yuuri if he would be interested in the same. Would he be able to take his own length down like that at all? He was going on a mission to find that out eventually.  
  
It takes a while for Yuuri to soften up enough for Victor to slide off him and stand, wobbly on his legs. The shower runs cold making him shiver and press himself against Yuuri in search of warmth, a slow dazed grind to his own orgasm as they made out to his own finish. There's sloppy kisses somewhere in between on skin and giggling and laughter and I love yous and tender hugging under the cold faucet. Yuuri isn't really one for tasting himself from others, but for Victor he'd let it slide, lapping at each corner of his mouth with a giddy chuckle tasting the salty liquid between Victor's tongue and cheeks never once shying away when Victor cooed out every adoring phrase he could think of in Russian, Japanese, French, it didn't matter.  
  
Yuuri was practically melted into the wall as Victor praised away and he was the one who had to turn the shower off and help them both back to the room.  
  
“Did you like it?” Victor asked against the corner of his lips, hugging him tentatively by the hips. Its a delicate enough touch Yuuri doesn't worry about Victor hurting his bruises.  
  
He flushes deeply. “D-did I like it? What about you? Do you think you found something new that you like, Vitya?” He sweetly pecks his forehead, the aftercare something Victor really appreciates.  
  
“Hell yes!” He opens his mouth wide, adorable heart smile formed that makes Yuuri's do cartwheels and backflips every time. “It was amazing! You were amazing- are amazing!” He corrects, fingers tickling his sides up and down, sometimes flicking over Yuuri's sensitive nipples to which he gets smacked for.  
  
“Victor stop teasing me!” He pecks his lips before smacking a hand away that dares land on his dick again.   
  
“Never!” He shouts picking Yuuri up by the waist and spinning him across the room to their bed. He falls with a loud _thwump_ before Victor follows on top of him, towel falling from around his neck to the floor, a hickey Yuuri had left there last night visible and inviting to chew up more of Victor's neck like the hickey vampire he was. “Never, moya Lyubov.” His tone is sincere and low as he lowers his lips to catch Yuuri's.   
  
This time Yuuri is actually allowed to finish it off with a quick swirl of their tongues tangled together, breaking before it got too serious. They had to leave very soon and it wouldn't do any good to get them both insatiably aroused again.  
  
“I love you~” Victor sighs against Yuuri's ear, his eyes shimmering.  
  
“I love you too.” He responds in kind, pecking Victors exposed neck.  
  
Then there's the blaring of an alarm, a familiar tango song that Victor hated, but used to love until it became apparent that everytime it turned on meant he and Yuuri had to leave for work. He can't even listen to it regularly anymore.  
  
“Nooooooo! Yuuuuri!~” He whined as the latter reached to turn it off before chucking the phone at their already packed skate bags.  
  
“Come on, get up, Vitya. We also have to walk Makkachin.” Said dog barking on the other side of their door to be let in only to be let out.  
  
“Noooo! Stay home today! Call in sick! Pretend you have the stomach flu! Anything! I'm sure Yakov will understand!” He begged and tried to ignore the annoying scratching at their door.   
  
“No, Vitya, come on we have to go to work.” He smirked, Victor was just absolutely helpless, he wondered if Yakov would fire Victor sometimes for his insolence and always wondered how Victor dealt with the man’s yelling everyday.  
  
“Fine!” He relents, and Yuuri gets a strange feeling in his chest when Victor bursts into a wide smile. “But~” He starts, a finger poking Yuuri in the chest. He gulps, Adam's apple bobbing. “Next time you have to deep throat me!” He pecks his nose before leaping off to rummage through their dresser for a wearable shirt that hadn't been ripped, drenched in both their fluids or filled with sweat. They really needed to fix their washer.   
  
Yuuri visibly blanches and Victor bursts into a genuine laugh that sounds like wind chimes in the early breeze, pretty and sweet.   
  
“F-fine! But you owe me a box of chocolate and…...cuddle time.” He huffs. “At least one hour.” He finishes, crossing his arms and attempting to hide his blush behind them.  
  
Victor just smiles at the adorable request, slipping his shirt on and shaking his head. “Of course, anything for you my Yuuri.” And Goddammit he wishes they were back in the shower. Yuuri's too cute for his own good, but Victor supposed that wasn't a bad thing to be at all.


	2. Oh How I Miss You, My Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its funny how much they can't stand to be apart from each other for even a moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought I'd make this into a collection of just one shots of normal Victuuri life after all the craziness of the original story. Domestic fluff for this chapter! Enjoy!

The silverette groaned as he rose out of bed, hair frizzy and mused from the static in the sheets. A sloppy grin shined under the ray of sunlight filtering through the curtains and his pale hand practically glistened scratching an itch on his chest. Victor yawned and immediately panned over to his left, body already flopping to the side and-

 

“Oof!”

 

Immediately hits nothing, but mattress. He moaned and cuddled into a deserted pillow next to his own. He let out another long groan as realization hit him square in the head like a ton of bricks. He had nearly forgotten. Yuuri, his loving and absolutely amazing husband was away for a skating conference in Japan, almost 4,697 miles put between them that Victor wasn’t willing to run just to see him for a day when he was coming back the next one. He sorely missed the morning hugs and warm bubbly laughter that would immediately warm the room of the obscenely cold flat they shared,the pitter patter of Makkachin’s paws as she bounds up and greets them with a vicious attack of morning kisses. Victor enjoyed the morning ritual and didn’t mind waking up on time for once with a dry mouth and mused hair because worrying about his looks first thing in the morning took away time spent admiring the glorious man on the right side of his bed, but...now it just seemed pointless to even consider staying in bed. The mornings dragged on and on and every minute he sat staring at his kitchen clock waiting for the rink to open never felt more grueling, curse his early body clock for its familiar morning time torture. He was bereft of his love and even Makkachin was somewhat suffering even if she didn’t really show it much. Though Victor could tell she missed him just as much. Afterall she was very distraught the morning of his departure, wagging her tail at the front door for him to return home a few minutes after Victor’s own arrival, thinking Yuuri was just behind him. When he didn’t show she had slumped somewhat, but had held hope hours later into the night until it was past his usual after hours and she dragged her tail to bed with Victor.

 

“Yuuri!~” He whined into the bed-sheets, feeling the mattress dip and a familiar slimy tongue snake up his bare leg then his ear. A sharp bark followed, finally waking him up. “Makkachin…..When do you think Yuuri will be back?” The poodle only barks back not really answering his plea as he uselessly hoped, but it wasn’t like he didn’t know in the first place and what was Victor expecting from a poodle who knew nothing only of love, snuggle time and treats before bed when Victor wasn't looking.

 

Yuuri had been gone for about three days now, tomorrow he’d be back though and Victor honestly couldn’t wait for the familiar jingle of keys in the apartment door and Makkachin announcing his arrival with happy whimpers and shiny puppy-dog eyes that were filled with so much love for the Japanese man. He would sweep Yuuri off his feet at the first sight of him cold and shivering the doorway and whisk Yuuri away to their bedroom for a weeks worth of love making they had practically missed and never let him leave again, be completely selfish in hiding his Yuuri away from the world and enjoying everything Yuuri could offer him as they kissed under the moonlight and snuggled close in the comfort of their bed.

 

Oh how the thought melted Victor’s very soul. If only that moment was right now.

 

After Morooka had begged Yuuri for an interview in Japan regarding his next season’s routine and a promise of situating him some brand deals, which caught Victor off guard as he normally shared his sponsors with Yuuri so he would never have to worry about them, but he couldn’t say he wasn’t proud of Yuuri’s growing confidence around the public, even if it took him away from Victor from time to time, and off his Yuuri went to spend next three days in Japan. Without him.

 

Victor had been fine with the arrangement at first, only missing Yuuri a little bit on the first day after he dropped him off at the airport, but…..he found himself going absolutely insane when he realised he would be sleeping alone for the next few nights.

 

He should have offered to come long.

 

He should have taken Yuuri somewhere nice and pleaded with him not to go or at least do the humane thing and take Victor with him, because for as long as Victor’s been alone before Yuuri and how all too familiar he had become with the silence and cold exterior of his unloved apartment complex that always exuded fortune and solitude, Victor missed the tiny bit of life that Yuuri brought with him everywhere he stepped, everytime he smiled and showed off those cute little dimples on his cheeks, everything he did that lit up his entire world in an instant. While being his lonely bachelor self Victor hadn’t even noticed the gloomy atmosphere or the darkened corners of every room that he never bothered to decorate because he didn’t think he was going to live here all that long, nor the bone chilling draft from the balcony door that solidified how cold the apartment space felt both physically and mentally. God he hadn’t realised how wonderful it was to live with Yuuri at his side until he was gone.

 

He was going to have to do more than just kiss Yuuri when he returned home, oh no, Yuuri was worth more than just a simple kiss and passionate sex afterwards! He deserved an entire full course meal of all his favorite dishes and a movie after with a bouquet of roses gifted to him before the end of the night and the most glorious gift Victor could find him, like some exotic ring from the depths of a diamond mine or the world's most expensive locket with a picture of some wonderful memory they both shared resting perfectly inside with a cursive, engraved message that conveyed all of Victor’s hopeless and undying love for him, presented to him in the most fantastical feat possible.  

 

Ok, maybe Victor was overthinking things again as per usual, a thing he hopelessly shared with his husband that they sometimes bonded over in their late nights or ungodly early mornings. Victor just sighed recalling the moment and desperately praying those times would soon be returning to him because he just couldn’t wait any longer! All he wanted was his precious Yuuri back in his arms and a cute curly furred poodle resting at their sides with a lolling pink tongue assaulting them both with kisses.

 

“My wonderful Yuuri…” He sighed out as he rolled to the side of the bed to put his sweats on. “ _Please be back soon, tomorrow, my love_.” He mumbled to no one, but the plain white walls in russian, kissing the gold band across his knuckle with a heavy breath.

 

He shuffled around in his skate bag aimlessly for a few minutes not really looking for anything in particular just bored and trying to wane down the time as the clock taunted him from the kitchen in simple periodic ticks.

 

As soon as it read ten o’clock on the kitchen wall he was already zipping up his bag and heading out, his usual morning smile only reserved for wishing his poodle a sweet goodbye before he began a straight jog for the rink, mind blank and body stiff as a board as he ran.

 

                                                                                              ***

 

Meanwhile in Osaka Japan…..

 

Yuuri is having a panic attack as the cameras flash all around him and dozens upon dozens of microphones are shoved in his face without regard for his comfort as he shakily takes a huge gulp of his sponsored water, Showzers. A ridiculous name, he’ll admit that, it plays for an amusing distraction from the limelight surrounding him at the moment though, and thank god because he needed some humor in this huge mob of spontaneous individuals springing questions on him like a predator pouncing on their prey. He was a complete messy, anxiety ridden, ball of nerves next to the other skaters at the table with him, which he was also thankful for as it took somewhat of the heat away from just himself, but very little questions were asked of the others and Yuuri felt like the paparazzi didn’t even acknowledge their existence upon his arrival, the minute he stepped up to speak his theme after everyone else. Sure Yuuri hadn’t done anything significant this current year and yeah the other skaters had much more interesting stories to tell than him, but the media said otherwise, souly targeting _him_ for comments and answers to the usual roundabout gossip and rumours. But again it hadn’t been that interesting of a year for the young skater even in that department, the most interesting thing he did all year was marry his damn husband and announce that they would be getting another dog or two in the coming season, partially because Yuuri had recently been longing for a miniature poodle to call his own again and to please Victor’s pleas of getting Makka a new sibling because he felt she was lonely without them there 24/7. Literally his life was currently at a standstill not counting those two little things. (Well a wedding wasn’t such a little thing, that moment of ‘I do’s’ at the altar being the best moment of Yuuri’s life, but nonetheless everyone got married at some point, didn’t they?) And Yuuri had to ask himself why the media wasn’t focusing on Phichit for beating his own personal record at worlds a second time in a row and the gossip concerning his new relationship with Seung-il or Christophe who had accidentally brought a martini onto the ice from the break room during his exhibition skate not realizing he was still holding it. That also served as a worthy distraction to silently laugh at and breathlessly giggle behind his hand as he remembered the way Chris’ couch screamed at him for the offense as he tossed the drink back and gracefully twirled it in his fingers like it was meant to be in the program and with Chris and that it truly wasn’t an accident, but an ingenious prop included to boost his performance score. (Which in the end it did because the judges have a great sense of humour and one of them happens to be Chris’ hubby) But no, of course Yuuri’s boring average life was worth talking about to everyone tonight apparently. Yuuri hadn’t broken any records this year, hadn’t pulled any ridiculous stunts or win any significant medals, but according to Victor silver next to him on the podium was the greatest achievement in the world next to beating him with gold. God he wishes he could hear Victor’s encouraging words now. With a heavy sigh to resolve himself in front of the cameras he cursed under his breath to be home with a familiar smile he borrowed from a certain somebody he was currently missing.

 

He should of invited Victor along. He could be using all those small, but significant little touches to his shoulder and lower back right about now, anchoring Yuuri to this world and keeping his head in the game and not in space like it currently was. He missed the comfort given to him with the feeling of Victor at his back always supporting him and lifting him up when he fell, reassuring him that everything was going to turn out just fine by the end with slow bated breaths against the tips of his ears as Victor remained calm, cool and nonchalant as he made the questions flow smoothly and kept the crowd around them quiet so Yuuri could actually listen to everyone and clear his mind enough to give a decent enough response that wouldn’t stir up any drama hungry media persons hiding away in the back ready to spread their fallacies and ghost stories for the view-desperate press to sign and release about him. Victor’s presence just had that sort of power to put Yuuri at ease and keep the press on their toes as he conducted them just as he liked, something Yuuri yearned to be able to accomplish before he retired, but he treated as a divine gift a ways away from ever being matched.

 

With a sigh, he took another question screamed to him from the back by a younger looking reporter that seemed even shorter than Yuuri himself. “No, I assure you that Christophe and I are not in an affair behind my husbands, might I add; lovely, back. We are just frie-CHRIS!”

 

He swore if Victor was watching this live right now he would be fuming with jealousy and feigned rage at the Swiss blonde with his deviously curling lips and fluttering eyelashes that mock innocence like he hadn’t just promptly ran up behind Yuuri and outright smacked his ass on live Television. Chulanont was no better, muffling uncontrollable giggles behind his hand as he watched the scene unfold and oh the press was going to have a field day, Yuuri sighed in exasperation.

 

He decided he was better off alone and fed to the sharks themselves, no one would even have to push him into the pool, he’d willingly jump himself if it meant he didn’t have to work alongside these two ever again in his entire career.

 

The camera flashes grew brighter and closer as they stormed the table, security struggling to keep the screaming press at bay as they practically threw their microphones at the pair and wailed out the most absurd accusations that Phichit was barely keeping himself composed around.

 

“Mr. Nikiforov Katsuki! Are you really having an affair with Christophe Giacometti after only just being married!?”

 

“Mr. Katsuki, sir! Does this mean you’re divorcing Victor!?” _Click, click, click._

 

“Mr. Katsuki! Mr. Katsuki! Does this alter your theme of confidence which you announced was inspired by your husband!?” _Shove, push, scream._

 

“Yuuri Katsuki!” A microphone was launched in the air and landed at his feet with an ear shattering screech that finally got Phichit to stop laughing and cover his ears as Chris was once again promptly scolded by his coach who looked ready to pop a blood vessel in his forehead the wider Chris’ smile became.

 

Oh how he loathed to get back to the peace and quiet of St Petersburg, wrapped up in Victor’s arms without these two idiots starting trouble.


	3. Baker's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri loves to bake.
> 
> Victor loves to tease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short burst of wanting to write something silly and cute. FLUFF ENSUES!

“Yuuri!”

  


“……………”

  


“Yuuri!!!!”

  


“……………”

  


“Yuuri stop ignoring me!”

  


“Oh my god, what!? You have literally been up my ass about this all day! I’m not giving you an answer till I’m ready!” There was peanut butter being licked from pale fingers and a face covered in pancake batter, or atleast the remnants of it, and a whiney and displeasingly persistent silverette wrapping himself around the waist of the owner of said fingers and face who was none too pleased to be held at the moment in such an intimate manner.

 

“But Yuuri, the days almost over and I’m starving!” He whined, lips nibbling the reddened tips of the Japanese’s ear, a low pit in Victor’s stomach forming that urked him to hold his Yuuri even closer. “Besides you promised me weeks ago!”

 

“That’s not the point Victor, I can change my mind whenever I want to!” The bowl of peanut swirled batter was pushed off to the side, surely forgotten for the moment as the ravenette twisted in his husbands arm to face him, retying the knot in his apron that had mysteriously become loose since Victor’s entry.

 

“BUT YUURI! A promise is a promise, Solnyshko!”

 

“Oh don’t you _Solnyshko_ me, Nikiforov!”

 

Victor steadily backs off, the scowl on the latters face something he doesn’t wish to see, rather kiss away in a heartbeat, but kisses didn’t just magically fix the problem at hand, currently anyways.

 

“You seriously won’t add in chocolate chips into the cake just because you don’t like them!”

  


“Yes! And its already too sugary! I only promised so you’d shut up about it!”

 

Victor feigns a positively offended gasp. “Yuuri!”

 

“You do this every time I make cake! Why can’t you just let me do me!”

 

“Because, isn’t it better with two?” He replies, not hiding his brilliant smile in the least.

  


…………...

  
  


…………...

  
  


“Get out.”

 

“Fair enough.” He shrugs. “But we’re still on for tonight right?” Yuuri’s scowl says otherwise.

 

“Get. Out.”

 

“I love you darling!”

 

There’s a sugar bowl promptly tossed at his thinning hairline before he can bolt behind the couch.


End file.
